


Half Moon

by its_jnopes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_jnopes/pseuds/its_jnopes
Summary: Day//nightMchanzo 2017





	Half Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I might decide to add on to this or expand this if I feel like it. This is my first actual fan work, no beta :( sorry~  
> This is for Mchanzo 2017 :D Please give me constructive criticism to expand my writing skills. I can't actually write short stories or full stories lol I am just a poet.  
> Thank you~

October 16, 2017 6:45 pm 65℉,

He lets out a sigh, knowing that he made the same mistake he has been making ever since almost a year ago. Feeling frustrated he made his way to the trash with the rest of his meal that he had made, and dumped it in the trash. He sat in his corner of the kitchen. The table still felt too lonely for him. There was a sudden thump that took Hanzo out of his trance, his head turning expecting a familiar sight.

A pair of cats slipped into the kitchen looking for food. Their soundless footsteps and bright faces was enough to let Hanzo sneak a smile. Slowly, he got down from his spot and followed them, ready to feed them. Their eyes followed him as he dragged himself around the kitchen, retrieving their food. The sunlight was slowly disappearing from the room. The golden hues of the autumn sunlight faded, turning into a slow blue.

The temperature dropped. Hanzo shivered and reached for his jacket. He watched his cats eat for a minute before he decided to go eat his own food back at his corner. The temperature kept getting colder as the night consumed the day. He sat by the window in his room gazing at the scene of the roaring city below him. Another quiet night in his apartment. His cats are asleep and he is feeling the cold bite deeper.

“Tonight’s moon is a waning crescent.” he noted to himself as he stared at the moon that is almost gone. He moved to lay down on his bed. He curled up onto himself to keep himself warm. The window was left open. The moonlight illuminated the dark room with an ethereal light.

He felt cold.

He was cold.

_December 28, 2016 2:17 am 47℉_

_“Gabriel my love, it's cold!” Hanzo whined out loud to the other male in the room. “Come join me”_

_“In a bit Hanzo. Let me just...do this first.”_

_Something felt wrong. As if his mind was somewhere else at the moment. He didn’t know what exactly was going on with them at the moment but Hanzo really wished that he did._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“No, my stomach hurts, I will be fine don't worry”_

_“Can I help with something”_

_“No” He laid down next to Hanzo._

_The bed was cold. Cold? Hanzo felt cold, even though the bed was radiating with warmth. The moon was new, the light that flooded into the room was all the street lamp right out, and with the aid of the stars that tried to shine in the black of night._

_They laid beside each other, trying to keep warm. Hanzo tried to keep warm. Eventually they both drifted into sleep, their breaths synced with each other. It was a new moon. The room was dark, save for the few lights that gave the room a dull gray._

_Hanzo opened his eyes. The clock read: 3:30 am. The bed was empty. He was alone. Worried, Hanzo got up and walked to the door of the room. Across the hall, the window was open. Across the hall, out of his reach, his lover stood there. He offered a weak smile. He waved._

_Hello? Or goodbye?_

_Hanzo stepped forward. Gabriel frowned, then left a note on the ground._

_“Gabriel? What’s going on?” Hanzo felt scared._

_“Hanzo…” he smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. “I loved you so much, but how can I love, if can’t love myself?”_

_“Gabe don’t...” Hanzo shook, his heart shook. His fear rooted him to the ground for a second._

_One second._

_Hanzo moved but it was too late. He managed to reach towards Gabriel’s falling figure and graze his foot with the tips of his fingers._

_He smiled up at Hanzo. Hanzo froze, a muted scream deafened him for what seemed like an hour. He turned in time to only be able to hear a sinister thump._

_“Gabriel!”_

_“Gabriel…!”_

Hanzo jolted and gasped audibly. The weather was cold yet he was sweating. His eyes were filled with tears as well. He took a minute to recollect himself, then curled up against the headboard. He sobbed quietly. Memories that he wills himself to forget, continue to haunt him.

It is 4:50, and Hanzo will not be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

44℉

 

* * *

 

 

October 20, 2017 11:25pm 59℉

The moon was hiding tonight. Hanzo stood by a bridge gazing down. The river below him looked just as black as the night. Who could blame it? Nothing was there to shine upon the river to give it some color. Hanzo looked up. In front of him, was the boisterous city that he had escaped for a few hours. The city offered no solace, so Hanzo sought out some solitude.

Alone.

Hanzo was always alone. He was sick of it.

“Why did you leave me?” He whispered as he pulled out the letter Gabriel had left him.

“Why did you leave me alone!” He crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. He began to cry, the tears falling to the river, making a small ripple.

He gazed at the tiny waves that his tears made in the water. He climbed to sit on the railing of the bridge. Hanzo considered it before, and he considers it right now. Maybe he can be with Gabriel in the afterlife. His face twitches. He lets out a pained yell before he starts crying again.

It’s cold. Hanzo has become numb.

Eyes saw the black of night.

“Howdy!” He spoke rather loudly.

Hanzo jumped from his spot down. He was not expecting anyone to be out at this hour. In front of him, stood a man around Hanzo’s age. He had chocolate brown hair and his eyes resembled those of a puppy.

“Hello.” Hanzo replied shortly. He wiped his eyes making it look casual before turning to the man that stood before him. “Can I help you?”

The man smiled and let a short laugh.

“Maybe I should be making that question to you partner. May I ask what is it that is making you cry?”

Hanzo sighed. He shook his head gently. “I’m fine. Thank you”

“Sure as hell didn’t look that fine a while ago, but maybe I shouldn’t be stickin’ my nose where it shouldn’t be.” Hanzo smiled. His stomach made a flip as he heard the other man laugh.

“I will be okay.”

“Well then partner, just gonna let you know that you aren’t alone in this world. There are people who are willing to hear you.” The man patted Hanzo’s shoulders and offered him a smile. Hanzo was feeling something in his stomach. He nodded and turned around.

“Thank you sir, I will be heading home now.”

“Let me join you, It’s a bad hour to be walking alone.”

“It is okay...um…”

“Name is Jesse McCree”

“Hanzo Shimada, I can fend for myself McCree.”

“Some company on your trip won’t harm you.” Hanzo gave in to the puppy eyes.

They walked in silence for the most part, but Jesse would talk to him about some of the most random things as they walked to Hanzo’s apartment. Hanzo for once, forgot about solitude.

Tonight was a new moon.

62℉

 

* * *

 

 

October 28, 2017 0:05 am 64℉

It had been a week since Jesse McCree had walked Hanzo back home from the bridge. One week, and somehow McCree had managed to weave his way into Hanzo’s everyday thoughts. At some point, it seemed as if Hanzo had forgotten about his solitude, yet he would always return to those moments when he remembered that he will probably never see the puppy eyes again.

It was midnight. The moon tonight is called First Quarter. Seeing the moon half full made him happy. He seemed to frequent these moments of happiness ever since he met Jesse.

It was midnight, and Hanzo was walking to the store. He felt hungry, but did not want to cook. This forced him to make a late night trip to the local market. He stacked his basket with snacks and instant ramen, along with a few treats for his cats. Satisfied with his supplies, he headed towards the cashier. He yawned and as he was distracted, he collided into a hard chest.

His basket fell. Hanzo went red with embarrassment, for the store was quiet, and he had fallen in front of a stranger.

He looked up, and there were the same puppy eyes from before.

“Hey there...Hanzo right?” Jesse offered a hand.

A little relieved, Hanzo nodded and received his hand.

Jesse helped pick his items up and carried them for him.

“Looks like you need a little help.” He took them to the cashier for Hanzo. The friendly cashier began checking his items. Hanzo listened to the young girl and McCree speak. Hanzo felt a little strange as he thought about their interaction. He unconsciously pouted.

He thought too much about it, for when he heard his name, he realized that McCree had paid for his items.

“Hanzo you there?” Hanzo blushed, then snapped out of his trance.

“Why would you do that? I could have paid for it myself.” Hanzo took out his wallet. He realized that he didn’t have cash with him to pay McCree back immediately.

“It's fine darling, Now let's get you home.” Hanzo swore that he saw the girl squeal and mutter something along the lines of “so cute”.Hanzo became quiet and followed Jesse out the store.

“Let me treat you to something McCree.”

“Call me Jesse, darling. Now I don’t mind paying for your things, sugar.” Hanzo blushed at the nicknames Jesse was calling him. “Although, there is a way you can pay me back.”

Hanzo turned to stare at the puppy’s eyes.

“Join me on a date tomorrow.”

Hanzo was about to agree, but he hesitated. He felt guilty. He felt as if he was going to somehow cheat on Gabriel, even though he is gone.

“Unless you got someone in your life then it is alright, I don’t wanna pressure you…”

“I’m not with anyone.” Hanzo blurted out. He clamped his mouth shut right after.

“Is that a yes?” Hanzo felt a flip in his stomach. He knew that he has to move on, and maybe Jesse will be the one to help him out of the memories that do nothing but consume his existence.

“Give me your phone.” Jesse quickly handed Hanzo his phone. His eyes were expectant. Hanzo looked briefly into his eyes. They held so much emotion and he felt as if he was going to get lost in them. Hanzo quickly punched in his phone number and handed the phone back. Puppy eyes lightened up like the stars.

They stood in front of Hanzo’s apartment building. Jesse was beaming.

“Text me where to meet up and what time. I will see you tomorrow, Jesse” Hanzo turned and walked into his building.

Inside, he couldn’t help but smile as his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

 

From: Unknown number

     -Hey Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree! See you tomorrow! I’ll text you where later. Good night darling <3

 

Hanzo saved his number Half Moon

 

 

 

 

_"Love, love the stars_

_Love, love the moon"_

_-Dean_


End file.
